Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and systems and, more particularly, to surgical devices and systems having a limited number of uses and/or period of use.
Background of Related Art
Certain surgical devices (or components thereof) are capable of being used multiple times, and are thus referred to as reusable devices (or reusable components), while other surgical devices (or components thereof) are configured for single use, and are thus referred to as disposable devices (or disposable components). Many such reusable and disposable surgical devices, and/or the components thereof, are designed for a pre-determined number of uses and/or for a pre-determined usage time. Use of these devices beyond their prescribed usage time or number of uses may result in failure of the device, damage to the device or surroundings, and/or injury to the patient or clinician. On the other hand, given the rising costs of performing medical procedures, clinician's have an incentive to maximize the reuse of surgical devices (or components thereof).